


A(ccidental) I(infection)

by Harukami



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whups.</p><p> For the prompt <i>Digital Devil Saga 2, Cielo/Roland: accidental infection - they call it a virus for a reason.</i> Crossposted to <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://springkink.livejournal.com/"><b>springkink</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A(ccidental) I(infection)

  
The problem Roland had with what they had just done _wasn't_ , for once, related to honor. For all that the situation hadn't been the best, he was fairly sure Cielo was, at least, okay with it; he'd already freed Cielo, apologized for his treatment, and taken him out to feed on the invading demons in the occupied sector. He'd faced scorn and recrimination from his own men in doing so, but he'd held firm, and Cielo had looked at him with a smile and respect.

And then the solar noise had changed and Cielo had too, frenzying, pinning Roland down with his body, and Roland had been both afraid and excited and -- well, he'd made his own choices once he realized Cielo had been attempting to take his pants off without being able to use his elbows at all. He hadn't been afraid that Cielo would hurt him if he refused. He just suddenly had felt like -- good, _good_ , Cielo liked him well enough, Cielo wanted something of him, he could make it up to this genuinely nice guy in a genuinely enjoyable way --

Well.

In retrospect, he thought numbly, staring at the back of his hand, he was a bit of a fool.

"What's wrong, brudda?" Cielo asked.

Roland gave him a pained smile. "It's not you," he said. "It was great. It's just, uh..."

"Ja?"

"We should have used a condom."


End file.
